


The Lexi Diaries

by Tenshinrtaiga



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshinrtaiga/pseuds/Tenshinrtaiga
Summary: Reposting an old work.Some vampires can go their entire lives without running into the same person twice. Lexi only wishes she had that kind of luck. A series of looks into Lexi’s past where she meets Klaus and gets into all sorts of trouble as she tries to untangle her life from his, all without pissing off the easily angered hybrid.
Relationships: Lexi Branson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. The Boxer Rebellion

Beijing, China  
June 1900

Lexi gave a sigh as she and others were herded toward the Legation Quarter. Sometimes she honestly didn’t know how she got herself into these messes. She had the worst luck of anyone she knew.

A snarling man got in her face and yelled something she was sure was insulting in his native Chinese language before shoving her to move faster. Normally she would have killed the man for the insolence of not only insulting her but manhandling her as well. She was a vampire; she had no problem killing those that needed to be put down. The problem was there was one of her and many rebels in this little fray she was caught in.

With a roll of her eyes, she finally made it to the Legation Quarter. Looking around, she spotted many foreigners; all looking scared as they huddled in groups crying. With a very put upon sigh, she turned her back to them and walked to the fringe, closer to the fighting and rioting. She knew that there was unrest in China over the influx of foreigners, but she hadn’t realized things were quite so tense.

“You look lost in thought,” a British voice came from behind her. Lexi turned around to find an attractive blond man grinning at her charmingly. Even still, despite his polite and amiable air, she sensed something off about him; a danger.

Wary, she replied, “I am lost in thought.” Seeing his curious look, Lexi decided to go along with it for now. He was probably either a vampire or a psycho and while she could handle one, the other might be a bit trickier… unless he was both. That might be a problem. “I always seem to get myself into these messes,” she confessed with a small smile like it was a secret. Internally she crowed with satisfaction when the man fell for her charm.

He moved closer to her as he spoke. “I can understand that. I, too, find myself in similar situations with the locals, although to be honest, it’s usually because of my sister. She has a knack for finding the worst places to be at the worst times.” He smirked in amusement.

“You’re traveling with your sister?” Lexi tilted her head with precision, acting to the best of her ability like she was merely a curious woman interested in the conversation.

“Rebekah,” he nodded generally toward the left. “Out playing with the locals,” he grinned maliciously and that was when Lexi knew the jig was up.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

“Klaus, you?” he asked.

Lexi took a shuddering gasp when she heard his name. She had been hoping for a newly turned vampire; someone she had an advantage over given her age. But an Original? They were meant to be legends. No one heard word of them since the 1500s. “Alexia,” she returned shakily. “Lexi.”

With the fluidity of a true gentleman, he reached out for her hand and laid a kiss to it. “A pleasure.”

“How did…” Lexi faltered as she tried to figure out how to word her thoughts. “Why did you come up to me?” she asked.

Klaus grinned at her and for a moment she was caught off guard by how handsome he truly was. “I was interested to see a fellow vampire caught here,” he answered. “It’s been boring, just having my sister to talk to.”

“How did you know…?” she asked, her fear finally calming as she realized that he genuinely seemed interested in conversation only. He didn’t seem to have any intention of killing her which relieved her quite a bit.

“That you were a vampire?” he asked gamely. “It was rather easy actually. You were the only one not panicked.”

Lexi blinked in surprise at his answer before mentally scolding herself for not having acted more human. Perhaps if she hadn’t let her guard down and allowed her true feelings to play on her face, she wouldn’t have gotten into this mess to begin with. “I see.” The two spent a moment just looking at each other. Lexi was still wary of him and he seemed curious about what she would do next. Finally Lexi spoke up again. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking refuge from the rioting, same as you.”

Lexi shook her head. “You expect me to believe you’re hiding?” she asked incredulously. “You’re an Original.” He raised a speculative brow that demanded she continue. “You’re Klaus; you live for carnage,” she finished hoping that he wouldn’t find her remark insulting.

To her surprise he burst out in laughter drawing eyes from all over. Lexi could see the humans wondering what could make a man laugh in the midst of all this bloodshed. She wondered that too.

“Quite right,” Klaus finally said after his little outburst. “Well, between you and me, I’m trying to keep a low profile.” He leaned in like they were conspirators. “And while I do enjoy playing with the locals, a foreigner slaughtering in the midst of a Chinese rebellion is a tad conspicuous, even for me.”

Lexi shook her head. She should have known. He wasn’t like her. She was hiding out to keep from hurting others; to keep from fighting. He was hiding out, not from lack of interest in bloodshed, but for his own self-interest. It would seem those rumors about him were right. He was a monster.

“Where are you going?” he asked when she began walking away.

“I think I’ll take my chances with the mob,” Lexi replied with a frown before leaving the relative safety of the Legation Quarter and venturing into the fray. She had a feeling she’d be safer out there than inside with him. The sound of his chuckle as she escaped sent a chill down her spine that proved her right. She ran faster.


	2. Viva la Résistance

Paris, France  
February 1944

Lexi grinned merrily as she poured the Nazi soldier another drink. When she felt a sharp sting in her ass from a slap, her lips twitched in anger but she knew that she could do nothing. Keeping up the smile, she returned to the bar for another pitcher of beer. If there was one thing she had learned during her time in Germany it was that they liked their beer. Keeping the German soldiers in Paris well supplied of it made her job all that much easier.

“Easy there,” she purred to a soldier who stumbled drunkenly right into her. “Why don’t I help you to a room?” she asked with a saucy wink.

The man grinned and gave an exaggerated nod as Lexi led him to the back where there were a few scant rooms set up for drunken guests to spend the night. It was the perfect place for Lexi to do her business.

Sitting the man on the bed, she rolled her eyes at his expectant look. Reaching out, she roughly grabbed his chin and dragged his eyes from her chest to meet her own. ”Tell me your name and rank,” she compelled before noting down the information he gave. “Tell me what your current job assignment is.” She continued to question the man. Over the next half hour she gleaned as much information as she could from the soldier, noting everything down before finally compelling him to forget.

Before the Nazi’s passed out form could finish slumping into the bed, Lexi was already out of the room and halfway across the bar room. She gave the bartender a nod of confirmation as she went behind the bar into the back office to pen her letter. Alais was the most popular Nazi bar in all of Paris and it damn well better be. She had worked hard to get as many soldiers and other officers in as she could. She hired beautiful waitresses, skilled bartenders and gave soldiers discounts; all so that she could be a Nazi hub and pass on information to the French Resistance. Every employee at the bar was a Resistance fighter. Their sole goal was to find out information on Nazi movement and pen the news to the higher ups so that it could be acted upon.

Lexi quickly finished writing her coded letter and slipped it into an envelope. Leaving the back room, she paused momentarily to grab her jacket to fight off the chill of the winter month before heading outside. She walked several blocks before entering into a crowded chocolate shop. She headed to the front of the store and smiled at the blonde teenage girl behind the counter. “Une boîte de vos meilleures pralines,” she ordered fluently.

The girl smiled and pulled out a small box of chocolates from behind the counter. “Douze francs.”

Lexi handed over her envelope as if it were payment before bidding the girl au revoir. She knew the note would now travel through the network before reaching Marie-Madeleine Fourcade in Vichy. Marie-Madeleine was a friend of Lexi’s and was also the only female head of a Resistance group. She was able to lead the Alliance network because the British thought that it was led by a man; something that Lexi had helped her set up. Lexi was her biggest source of information. Between the vampire’s compulsion and her bar, Lexi was actually head of the spy network in Paris.

With a smile on her face, Lexi headed back to Alais to continue her work. Just as she entered the bar, she was stopped by one of her waitresses, Avril. “Big fish, ten o’clock,” the petite girl muttered before continuing on her way as if nothing had happened. Big fish meant a high ranking officer. A high ranking officer meant more intel. Lexi always took those men because not only was she the boss, but she was the best. Of course no one needed to know that her skill came from compulsion, not seduction.

Lexi’s eyes immediately went to the back corner and she choked a little when she recognized the man Avril had been referring to. Picking up a pitcher from the bar, she made her way to the soldiers’ rambunctious tables in the back and filled the glasses, careful to keep an eye on the man, but not to draw his attention to her. Finally, she had one table left to refill.

“Niklaus,” she muttered in greeting as she refilled his glass first.

Blue eyes turned up to meet her. She caught a hint of surprise in them before the emotion was quickly hidden and a slow smirk crossed his lips instead as he recognized her. “Alexia,” he nodded using her full name as well.

“Walk with me?” she asked, putting the beer pitcher down and not bothering to fill anyone else’s glass at the table. Before he could respond, she’d already turned on her heel and walked toward the back door. She could feel his interested gaze on her back, but didn’t turn around to look at him. He would follow her; she had no doubt about that. He was curious.

She didn’t have to wait long before he walked through the door to meet her. Cautious of the Nazi soldier still passed out in one of the rooms, Lexi led Klaus to a room farther away so that they could have privacy.

Lexi stood in the center of the room, her entire focus on Klaus. He, meanwhile, was looking around the sparsely decorated room with interest. She vaguely wondered if he thought this was her room. “You’re a Nazi?” she finally asked, unable to continue keeping silent. It took her a second to even realize she was speaking in English. She had been living in France for so many years now – the confusion and chaos of the war allowing her that luxury – that she honestly couldn’t remember the last time she spoke her mother tongue.

“Eh,” Klaus shrugged, returning his gaze to her. “I sort of stumbled into the occupation.” He snickered at the pun but Lexi just raised an eyebrow. Well, he might be all-powerful, but he certainly wasn’t funny. “And you?”

Lexi hesitated before ultimately choosing to tell the truth. “I’m working for the Resistance. I use this bar to gather information from the soldiers and send it on to Vichy and then back to the Allies.” She was taking a bit of a gamble by being honest, but she was counting on the fact that he had no real interest in Hitler’s goals and thus didn’t care whether she was ‘betraying’ these aims or not.

“I can see you doing something like that,” he grinned at her. Clearly her gamble paid off. He didn’t seem to have any interest in turning her in. As a vampire, she could escape a couple of soldiers, but similar to the situation in Beijing, there were a lot of fighters and only one of her. Fighting was risky and could endanger her. It was better to keep a low profile.

Lexi looked at him skeptically. “I wasn’t aware you knew me so well,” she scoffed.

Klaus gave an amused chuckle, interested to see that she seemed much less afraid of him than last time. “I’m a good judge of character,” he replied. And it was true. A thousand years of reading people gave him that ability. He conveniently ignored the fact that his mother was a witch and that she too had fantastic instincts. Instincts he and his sister inherited.

“So, if you aren’t interested in the cause, why are you still a Nazi?” Lexi asked attempting to bring the conversation back to where it was originally heading.

The blond man gave a noncommittal hum in thought. “Not sure,” he finally replied. “I suppose I’m wandering. I’ll do this until something else catches my eye.”

Lexi could understand that. As a vampire they had plenty of time to do whatever and there were frequent periods where the influx of options meant doing nothing specific at all. Still, to be a Nazi? He couldn’t have chosen a less horrible profession? “And you chose Nazi?” she asked, not one to keep her thoughts to herself.

“Like I said, I stumbled onto it,” Klaus repeated clearly uninterested in elaborating on how he managed to stumble into a high ranking position within a Fascist regime. “How about you?” he asked. “How did you end up a spy?”

The blonde glared. “As you know, I have rather horrid luck.” Klaus chuckled as he could already see where this was leading. “I was in Paris when the rumblings started. I was interested in the stirrings of war, but never really considered that it would come to me.” She scowled as she looked back on her memories. “I was wrong. When Germany came to occupy France, I decided to use my skills in order to help the Resistance fight back.” She gave Klaus an appraising look of disapproval. “Surely you don’t think the Germans are right.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Not even in the slightest. If the humans keep killing each other off, what’s the rest of us supposed to do?” he chuckled.

Lexi shifted uncomfortably as she was once again reminded of exactly how bloodthirsty the man really was. Angered at his blatant disrespect of what she was trying to accomplish, she turned on her heel and made for the door. She was in the Resistance to help save lives and all he was interested in was taking them.

“So, if you’re spying on the Nazis,” he started, talking as though he was not a Nazi himself, “you know about the Atlantic Wall then?” he asked casually stopping her in her tracks just as she was about to reach the door.

She slowly turned around to look at him. “The fortifications? Old news,” Lexi said with a cautiously wary look.

“I mean the re-fortifications,” he clarified. “Field Marshal Erwin Rommel has been ordered to improve them.”

“…Why are you telling me this?” she asked, understandably cautious of his seemingly generous attitude.

Klaus’ smirk turned down right dark. “Because I’m bored,” he answered simply. Lexi shivered at the tone of his voice. This man was playing God with thousands of lives simply because he was bored?

“Tell me,” she commanded softly.

~

June 1944

Lexi smiled as she looked at the many soldiers around her. She had been asked to help the Allied troops in their goal of making way toward Berlin, but she had been hearing rumors of disagreements in the ranks. General Charles de Gaulle wanted to free Paris, but General Dwight D. Eisenhower wanted to continue to Berlin as planned. So far, no one was certain what was going to happen.

“Alexia Branson?” a masculine voice asked from behind her. She turned around to find a brunet American soldier. For a moment she was temporarily lost in her memories of the last time she was this close to American soldiers. She gave a wistful smile as she thought on the Civil War and her friend Stefan.

“Yes?” she answered.

“You’re needed in the main tent,” he replied before escorting her there. “You’re French Resistance?’ the solider asked despite already knowing the answer.

“I am.” She turned to look at him discerningly. A lot of men gave her flack because she was a woman helping to fight a ‘man’s war’. She wondered if he too was going to be the same.

“I think that’s really amazing, Ma’am,” the man grinned, seemingly knowing what she was thinking. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Lee.”

“Call me Lexi,” she returned, a small smile appearing on her face. She liked a man that knew the true value of a woman.

~

August 1944

Lexi was unsurprised to find that the next time she saw Klaus he was surrounded by dead bodies. “Is this what you’ve been up to?” she asked with disinterest as she stared down at the corpses. Normally she’d be more worked up about it. She’d probably give a speech about human life and not being monsters despite being vampires, but she didn’t really think Klaus would care. At least the dead bodies were Nazis. She half expected them to be innocent civilians or Resistance fighters.

Klaus gave a chuckle as he changed out of the last of his Nazi uniform. “Yes, I’m afraid so,” he said with faux regret. “It appears that my time spent as your spy for the Resistance has not gone unnoticed and now with the fighting going on,” he gestured outside where they could hear the battle going on around them, “they thought it would be a good time to find out what I knew about the opposing forces.” He turned to face her fully. “How do I look?” Klaus asked.

Lexi took a second to look him up and down. For the first time since she’d seen him here in France, he was dressed normally. There wasn’t a swastika in sight. “Like you’re not a Nazi which I suspect was the point,” she replied blandly.

“Oh, Lexi. Always so disapproving,” he chuckled in amusement. “So I guess this is good bye.” She looked at him for a moment, wondering what he expected at that declaration. Clearly her confusion showed on her face because he just started chuckling again. “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon enough,” he continued. “I have a feeling about you.” Klaus made his way to the door.

“Are you going to go meet your sister?” Lexi asked as she followed out after him.

He halted his movements suddenly, his body laced with tenseness. “…No.” Lexi gnawed at her lip. She had clearly said something wrong when she asked about his sister. Not wanting to make him angry or more upset, she held her tongue until they were outside the building. He went his way and, despite the fact that she was going the wrong way, she went in the opposite direction.

She really hoped he was wrong about seeing each other again.


	3. Summer of Love

San Francisco, USA  
July 1967

“Go Stefan!” Lexi cheered as she watched her best friend down bottle after bottle of beer. “Yeah!” she grinned widely, clapping the man on the back when he finished.

“Ugh.” He groaned, wobbling unsteadily on his feet. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“We’re vampires, we don’t get sick,” Lexi replied paying no mind to the people around her. Everybody here was tripping out of their mind anyway. Drugs didn’t actually work on vampires, but drinking drugged blood did; a fact that Stefan found out the hard way his first week in San Francisco.

Normally when Stefan was on the human diet, he was obnoxious, temperamental and generally a really not nice guy. Lexi was delighted to find out that Stefan on drugged human blood was a nice mixing of the two sides to her best friend. He was still confident and temperamental, but he was also serious and caring. And as an added benefit, he was too drugged to get taken in by the blood lust. He had yet to kill a single one of his victims.

Lexi wondered if she could drug all of his victims for the rest of eternity.

…Nah. That would never work.

Stefan stopped suddenly in front of her causing her to stumble into his back. She vaguely wondered when the last time she stumbled was. It must have been when she was a human. God, that was so long ago now…

Lexi looked up to realize that Stefan was no longer in front of her having apparently gotten distracted and ditched the blonde. She shrugged and continued on her way out of the party. The way she figured it, he’d catch up with her eventually.

“Power to the people!” a fellow hippie yelled on the front lawn before drunkenly tripping on his own bellbottoms and falling hard to the ground.

“Peace.” Lexi flashed him the peace sign with her fingers but did no more to acknowledge the man, preferring to continue on her way. She liked San Francisco; the weather was nice, the parties were great and more importantly, it was the site for the Summer of Love. She had a bit of a history with stumbling into situations and it was nice that for once it wasn’t a Chinese rebellion or a World War that she was in the middle of.

She had been surprised to receive a missive from Stefan asking her to join him. Usually she was the one who had him join her places or she’d pop up when she knew he least expected it. She’d been further surprised when arriving in San Francisco to find that he was on human blood, but after realizing how he reacted to the drugged blood, had happily let it pass since he wasn’t actually hurting anyone. And she also had the chance to find out how fun consuming drugged blood really could be.

“Woah. Sorry, love,” a familiar British voice said to her after bumping into her rather forcefully. Strong hands gripped her arms and hauled her upright from where she fell and she found herself looking into familiar blue eyes.

“Klaus.” She blinked in surprise, unsure if what she was seeing was really there or merely a product of the drugs.

He too looked at her rather startled. “Lexi.”

The two stared at each other for a minute before Lexi finally looked away, certain that the man before her was very real. “You gonna let go of me?” she asked looking down at where he was still gripping her arms. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, he released his hold on her and took a step back from where he’d been in her personal space. “What are you doing here?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest to fight off a nonexistent chill. She forced her mind to focus. Klaus was not someone a person wanted to be around when not on full guard. He would take advantage of a situation in a heart beat, so she knew that she had to act fully sober.

“Same as you, I’d suspect,” he replied looking her over. It had been a little over twenty years since he’d last seen her and much had changed in the world since then. Women’s clothing was one of them. He was enjoying seeing her in something other than voluminous dresses.

“Enjoying being a part of history?” Lexi asked skeptically.

Klaus chuckled. “We are history, love.” Lexi rolled her eyes at his response but he carried on. “No, I’m here for the hippies. It’s like a vampire free for all in this city, if you haven’t noticed.” She had noticed actually, but had preferred to ignore the reason why they were all there. “The humans here are so drugged they won’t notice a small nip… or a large nip.” He grinned widely, baring his teeth like an animal. Not for the first time, the comparison of a wolf came to Lexi’s mind.

“You’re a monster,” Lexi said before she could filter her words. If it were any other vampire, she probably wouldn’t have cared. She’d have given the same speech she always gave about how just because they were vampires, didn’t mean they had to be monsters. But he was Klaus. Her speech was hardly going to do anything more than annoy him. He was already a monster and he knew it. He enjoyed it. He reveled in it.

True to form, Klaus gave an amused chuckle as he shook his head as though she were just some naïve little child. And who knew? Compared to him, maybe she was one. “The word monster is a loose term. It all depends on your definition; on your point of view.”

“Maybe for some things. But not this,” she countered. In for a penny, in for a pound. She’d already spoken her mind about him, she might as well continue. “You kill people. And you don’t just do it for food or on accident or even for protection. You do it because you enjoy it.”

“And you don’t enjoy the kill?” he returned with a skeptical look. “We’re vampires. We’re predators. If you’re not enjoying what we were built to do, then you are clearly doing it wrong.”

“We were human once-” she argued, but he cut her off before she could finish.

“A long time ago,” Klaus said with a hint of bitterness.

She frowned. “That doesn’t mean we forget it.”

“Yes, it does!” he replied enthusiastically. “We were human, now we are not. What we used to be doesn’t matter anymore. Embrace what we are.”

“What we are doesn’t mean we have to kill,” she continued arguing, but Klaus just gave a small sigh in exasperation.

“You’re infuriating, do you know that?” he asked rhetorically. Lexi opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, she felt a pair of lips on hers. She froze in complete shock. At no point in time had she ever contemplated this or even the possibility of this.

Klaus was happy to ignore her mental freak out as he continued to kiss her. Maybe it was the heat of the argument, maybe it was all of the drugs or maybe Lexi had been ignoring the obvious for the last sixty-seven years. She kissed back.

She didn’t remember going back to his hotel room. In fact, the entire night was a haze of the effects of drugged blood and sex. It wasn’t until the next day that she even realized what she’d done. Sure, Klaus was attractive, but he was also a horrible person; a killer.

Lexi quietly gathered her clothes and slipped them on before creeping out the door as sneakily as she could. As soon as she was outside she let out a breath of relief. She turned on her heel and made for the main road, but paused for a moment to stare oddly at a man who sat in his car, eyes boring into the hotel room she had just left. The older man turned to stare at her for a moment before easily dismissing her to return to his surveillance of the room. For a moment, Lexi considered confronting the man or going back into the room and waking Klaus but quickly dismissed it. Whatever was going on was clearly between this guy and the hybrid and therefore had nothing to do with her.

She turned back around and continued on her way to the nearest bus line. It was clearly time to leave San Francisco. Drinking stoner hippies led to bad decision making.


	4. Russian Reformation

Leningrad, USSR  
May 1985

The last time Lexi had been in this city – in this country – it had just been proclaimed the Russian Empire under Peter the Great. Of course, back then Leningrad had been called Saint Petersburg, but well… the times change. What was once the Imperial capital of the Russian Empire was now host to a speech by General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev.

Lexi smiled as she looked up at said man. Gorbachev was quite popular and when she looked at him she got a feeling in her gut; the same feeling she got every time she witnessed something that was sure to make an impact for generations. This man was going to make history.

Speaking of history, a familiar chill went up Lexi’s spine as she felt eyes on her. Surreptitiously, she looked around, trying to find the source of discomfort. Her eyes widened as her entire body froze in shock the minute her eyes locked onto familiar ice blue.

Klaus.

His eyes narrowed as he began to make his way toward her. Lexi desperately looked around, wondering if people would notice her vampire speed out of there. Then again, there was no way she could out run an Original.

Lexi cursed the smirk that appeared on his lips. The little bastard knew exactly what she was thinking. He was laughing at her!

“Alexia,” he greeted as soon as he was within hearing range. “It’s been a while.”

Not nearly long enough, she thought with vehemence, looking back on that night nearly two decades ago. “Eighteen years.”

Klaus gave her a long once over causing her to fight the urge to fidget. “You look well,” he finally said. She wore a bright red ruffled dress that was cut almost indecently high with one black lace fingerless glove, beat up converse and a bulky black men’s leather jacket that she’d stolen off Stefan. Her hair was in a side ponytail and her eyes had heavy blue eye shadow caked on. It was hardly appropriate attire for a political speech, but that morning she hadn’t cared. Now she wished she had put some more thought into it. “The eighties agree with you.”

“Thank you,” Lexi said, hesitantly taking the compliment. The two stood there silently, assessing one another. Lexi had come there to listen to Mikhail Gorbachev’s speech and yet she was missing it for this creep. God, her life sucked sometimes.

“About San Francisco-” Klaus finally brought up.

“It was a mistake,” Lexi immediately cut in. Normally she’d be worried that such insolence would get her killed – and it very well might – but she was more interested in ensuring that a repeat performance never happened again. Which meant stating things firmly and clearly for the hybrid.

Klaus blinked in surprise at her forwardness knowing that she usually tempered her thoughts when it came to him. “Very well,” he replied easily. “We’ll call it a mistake.”

Lexi looked at him hesitantly for another minute before realizing that he was genuinely letting the issue go. “That’s it?” she asked in skeptical confusion. Klaus liked to argue and get his way. When he had an opinion the whole world knew it.

“Was there something else?” he asked in genuine curiosity.

“No…” Lexi replied but couldn’t stop staring. “I’m just not used to you being so… accommodating.”

Klaus gave a small chuckle earning him more than a few glares from those around them who were there to listen to a political speech. “Why? Did you think I’d protest? That I’d proclaim my undying love for you?”

The blonde scowled, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. She cursed the cup of coffee she’d had before arriving which allowed the circulation in her undead body to flow. “No,” she pouted slightly. “You’re just not usually this agreeable.”

Klaus gave a hum of thought. “You’re right. I suppose I’m not. But we do seem to keep running into each other and you’re not bad company. I enjoy our little get-togethers so I’m hardly going to cause a fuss over something that occurred while we were both high on drugs. If you want to forget about it, alright. If you don’t want to forget about it, that’s alright too.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re being agreeable in hopes that we’ll continue to meet again on good terms?” Lexi clarified.

The hybrid gave a razor sharp smile. “Yes.”

Lexi looked at him, trying to gage his sincerity. Unable to tell, she said, “I find it hard to believe that our… relationship is really so important to you that you’d be willing to bend to my will on this.”

Klaus gave another chuckle. “Perhaps if I had a strong opinion on the matter, I would. But it honestly doesn’t bother me one way or another. As for how much stock I put into our relationship… let’s just say I hope to find you useful in the future.”

Now the vampire froze in complete fear. Of course. She should have known. Klaus was planning on using her. “For what?” she asked, the only tell of her terror was the slight widening of her eyes.

The smirk on Klaus’ lips showed that he caught her fear and was amused by it. “Let’s just say we have a mutual friend in common and leave it at that.”

Lexi blinked in surprise, unsure who they could possibly have in common but by the time she got up the courage to ask, Klaus was already gone.

Lexi gave a visible shudder at the interaction they just had before turning her attention back to the speech at hand. She hoped that it was a lot longer than twenty years before she saw the back end of Klaus again.


	5. Fall of the Wall

East Berlin, Germany  
November 1989

Lexi moved toward the Wall with curiosity. Earlier, she had compelled a guard to let her into East Berlin. She would have liked to say that she was passing along messages or assistance to those rebelling or who needed help but the truth was, she was just curious. She had heard so many horrible things were happening here; she just wanted to see what the Soviets were really doing. She had been wandering around, genuinely minding her own business, when she heard the gossip and then finally the announcement.

They were tearing down the Wall.

She stared in awe as people pushed past the barriers and the guards and began tearing down the Wall with their own two hands. Soon, Lexi joined in on the riot, screaming obscenities in rusty German. She stood there for hours with the other East German citizens as, for the first time in a long time, they got to see their West German neighbors.

She surged forward and, using her vampire strength, helped to take down the Wall with her bare hands. Soon there was a sizable hole and she looked through it to be face to face with others helping to take down the Wall from the other side. A familiar gaze however, held her attention.

Lexi fought the urge to scowl and cuss as Klaus looked at her with curiosity. She stood in the middle of a large crowd, dusty and dirty on the ground as she worked to help the others. He, on the other hand, stood cool and collected on the West Berlin side as he simply stared down at her. She hated seeming weak in front of him.

Given their last meeting a scant few years ago, she was uncertain how to react to him. To her surprise he merely gave her a cool nod of acknowledgement. Lexi hesitantly did the same. Then Klaus noticeably turned his attention back to the protestors and the historical event going on around them.

It was odd. She had expected… something. She wasn’t sure what, but something. And instead all she’d gotten was a calm greeting. And yet she didn’t feel worried. She didn’t feel threatened. Maybe Klaus was being honest about his intentions in Leningrad.

Taking a page from his book, Lexi returned to work breaking down the Wall that soon would no longer separate Berlin into East and West. She could ponder her odd friendship with the Original later. It wasn’t as though they wouldn’t end up meeting each other again.


	6. Hindsight's 20/20

Mystic Falls, USA  
November 2011

It wasn’t until after Lexi had died that she realized who that friend in common she and Klaus shared was. When she found out the truth, she almost wished she never knew.

Stefan was her best friend and she’d tried so hard to control his inner monster – his inner Ripper – and for Klaus to just come strolling into town and ruin all the progress and hard work that Stefan had put in… That really ticked her off.

And more than that, Stefan wasn’t even his real Ripper self. Usually when he was on human blood, he was, well, a douchebag. But anyone with eyes could see that Stefan wasn’t in Ripper mode, not really. Sure, he played along, but it was just an act.

He still felt; he still loved; he still wanted Elena.

When the two returned to Mystic Falls after their summer adventure, Lexi was almost relieved. Maybe now Stefan would revert back to the way he was. He had Damon, he had Elena. What more did he need to get back on track?

But apparently there was more to the story than Lexi had realized. She had tried to help Elena get Stefan back to the animal diet, but Stefan hadn’t budged. Admittedly, it usually took decades, but Lexi had been certain that Stefan was willing to go back to his old ways and that should have helped speed up the process.

Lexi hadn’t realized that Stefan’s guilt and anger was keeping him from trying to make things right.

Lexi had decided to take a break from watching Stefan for a while. To be honest, it was making her depressed and she was a ghost, she really didn’t need more depression in her life.

She briefly considered going to check in on Lee. She had kept an eye on her on and off ex-boyfriend since she’d died, but had spent most of her time watching her best friend. Don’t get her wrong, she loved Lee. That’s why she couldn’t watch him after her death. She didn’t want to see him move on.

She was surprised to find herself watching Klaus, however. After she’d found out the truth about his plans, she had spent the last several months alternating between sulking and glaring at him.

When he had left Stefan behind in Mystic Falls, she had been happy. But he was back, yet again. This time with more hybrids.

As she listened to the story of the Original Family, she couldn’t help but pity Klaus. He really had gotten the short end of the stick all those years ago. Still, that didn’t give him the right to destroy other people’s lives a thousand years later.

Lexi had gotten the shock of her life the day she finally set eyes on Mikael. “I remember you,” she said with surprise. “You were there in San Francisco. You were watching our hotel room.” For a moment she felt a bit of guilt. Now knowing what she knew, she wished that she had gone back inside and woken Klaus to warn him. Of course Mikael probably would have killed her before that could happen. By walking away, she had saved her own life.

Well, whatever confrontation father and son had that day, Klaus clearly escaped unscathed anyway.

It was odd to watch this Klaus. This one was free from the burden of his father. This one wanted nothing more than to see his family returned to him.

She silently entered his room, the only one finished in the entire house as it was being built. She stared down at the hybrid for a moment before sitting next to where he was lying on his bed. “You know… I think I might have loved you a little bit,” she said to him as she gently reached out to lightly touch his hair despite knowing that he couldn’t feel her. Despite his many, many faults, Klaus had been the one man who had never judged her, never tried to change her and always allowed their relationship to be on her terms.


End file.
